


Numbing spray

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shopping with Ann in the Underground mall is always fun. Akira always finds useful things. Things for the phantom thieves and things for Yusuke.





	Numbing spray

Shopping with Ann was always fun. Akira loved to do it. There were few people in his life that he could really talk to. That Ann was one of them was a true blessing. The things he could tell her and no one else. The way she not just accepted them but encouraged it.

Akira could let himself loose a bit and tease as they walked through the mall. He enjoyed helping Ann shopped and he loved looking for bargains himself. The thing about shopping in the underground was that everyone was looking for a bargain.

Not just that but sometimes they could run across some good stuff. Or some limited stuff. So whenever Akira had the chance he liked to look around the underground for a bit. Even when he was not looking for anything in particular. Sometimes as it happened, things went on sale. Sometimes an item came into stock that he just knew he would need.

And if Ann happened to be with him it was all the better. Akira loved having her to talk to. Especially when he could settle on his favourite subject.

“While I wasn’t fond of the actual taste of the minty chocolate.” Ann tucked her purchase in her bag as Akira waited. “I was pretty satisfied with the overall results.”

“I know what you mean.” Akira agreed as they nodded goodbye to the shopkeeper. “Yusuke liked the taste.” Ann gave a low chuckle at that. “But he really likes things that the rest of us think is rather poor so there is that. But he does have expensive tastes once in a while.”

“This sounds like you’re taking him for sushi again soon.” Ann gently jostled him as they entered the underground convenience store. “If you don’t bring back something for Morgana this time he’ll really be pissed.”

“I know. I know.” Akira laughed. He gave a happy cry when he spotted the limited supply of protein back in stock. “Finally!” He hissed before he turned back for a basket. He happily piled in five before he turned back to Ann. “Morgana has expensive tastes too.”

“You’re keeping two really expensive boys. Live with it.” Ann laughed as she wandered to the next aisle. “Oh good these are back I’ve been saying I wanted to try them aga- Akira come and see this.” She suddenly giggled. “You have got to see this.”

“See what?” Akira came around the counter before Ann shoved a package in his face. “What’s that?” He frowned as he read the name. “Numbing spray?”

“We’re you complaining last time?” Ann giggled as she pulled the package back. “How far have you managed to get? With Yusuke?”

“Get?” Akira gave Ann a small smile before he sighed heavily. “I know I’m making progress. I mean I managed more than half.” Ann sniggered. “But I was choking and I whited out for a few seconds when he came.” Akira shook his head. “It’s just… so much.” He whispered. “Always so much and I managed to swallow most but it got on the floor again.”

“Whited out?” Ann giggled. “Don’t you mean black out you size queen?”

“I’m only a size queen for Yusuke. Anyone else and I wouldn’t care.” Akira sniffed before he elbowed Ann. “And I’m serious Ann. I mean whited out. I saw God.” Ann’s laughter increased as her shoulders shook. “He high fived me and then I was back on my knees choking on Yusuke’s cock drowning in cum. I still haven’t managed to swallow the whole thing.” He sighed. “But I will someday. Just have to keep trying.”

“You don’t have to swallow the whole thing. Yusuke certainly doesn’t expect you to swallow the whole thing.” Ann elbowed him hard. “You just want to because he’s big.”

“But it is Ann.” Akira hissed. “I just need. Just once to take the whole thing.” He sighed. “Since I can’t get enough time off to really.” He winked at her. “I’m dying for the day that we can.” He winked at her.

“I can understand your impatience.” Ann giggled before she waved the package at him. “Since you’re still training to handle him.” She made a suggestive gesture at Akira’s stomach. “This might come in handy. Once it isn’t total bullshit.”

“What is this?” Akira frowned as he began to read. “Numbing spray… spray at the back of the throat before inter-“ A grin broke out over his face. “Ann!”

“I know.” She laughed. “You should see your face right now. You’re going to buy it aren’t you.”

“Ann.” Akira made the biggest puppy eyes he knew how. “For all I know. it could work and even if it doesn’t. Weird medicines work in Mementos all the time.”

“Oh I wanna see you hand that to Ryuji the next time a shadow got him good.” Ann snickered. “But just buy one already. If it works.” She giggled. “Buy more.”

“Strawberry.” Akira mused as he tossed it into his basket. “Grape.” He winked at her when he was finished. “Anything else here that we should try and buy?”

X

“I love how there is never anyone in the bathhouse late at night.” Akira sighed as he rested further back against Yusuke. His words echoed faintly but he did not care. Other than the person outside that took their money and closed after they left. They were the only ones here. And no one else was going to come so close to closing time.

“I also enjoy how quiet it can be at night.” Yusuke said softly as he worked his fingers through Akira’s hair. Akira sighed at the soft care. “The warm bath before bed is always nice but being alone with you like this.” Yusuke sighed before he rested his chin on Akira’s shoulder. “It is very pleasant.”

“I know.” Akira sighed. “I love the baths. This is always the best. And no old guys to make you run out. This is all ours and we can have it at the temperature that we want.”

“Hmm.” Yusuke’s fingers were working through Akira’s hair again. The soothing circles he did made Akira’s eyes drift down slowly. “You were with Ann today.”

“What gave it away?” Akira murmured sleepily.

“She sent me a picture. While the two of you are shopping. I see you’ve managed to once increase our groups luck. Will you bring up the new items at the next meeting?”

“Items?” Akira murmured before he remembered. “Oh yeah the gear! Everyone gets new gear. I had a hell of a time bargaining but we’re more than prepared. I got some things to adapt to everyone’s costume to.” He reached back as he snuggled against Yusuke. His back was warm pressed against Yusuke’s front. “That’s not all that I bought.”

“I saw the protein.” Yusuke laughed softly. “I’m looking forward to sketching you as Morgana coaches you through your efforts.”

“Bullies me through them you mean.” Akira laughed before he pulled Yusuke’s hands out his hair. He wrapped them around himself and began to toy with Yusuke’s fingers on his stomach. “But seriously that isn’t all that I bought. It involves you too.”

“If this is about the parfait I already saw it in the fridge.” Yusuke said softly as he pulled Akira closer to him. Akira was in his lap as they soaked in the warm bath. “It looks delicious.”

“Funny you should say that.” Akira tugged one of Yusuke’s hands from his stomach and brought it out the water to his face. He gently kissed Yusuke’s fingertips. “When I was with Ann I bought something I want to try with you.”

“Try? With me?” Yusuke asked hesitantly.

“It’s called numbing spray.” Akira said softly. “And when we leave here you know what I’m going to do? We’re going to go back to leblanc. We’re going to close up. maybe grab a quick drink or snack. I’m going to follow the instructions on the package.” Akira continued. “Then we’ll go upstairs, you’ll sit on my bed.”

Yusuke’s arm around him tightened and Akira smiled. He gently gave Yusuke’s fingertips another soft kiss before he let them fall. Yusuke wrapped his hand around Akira. his breathing was far shallower than it had been before.

“You’ll sit on the bed.” Akira continued softly. “I’ll pull your pants down and we’ll see if this spray is telling the truth. We’ll see if I can’t swallow you whole. If I can’t take all of you in my throat.” Akira sighed. “I’m looking forward to it.”

He rested back against Yusuke and found himself laughing at the hard hot pressure against his back. He laughed even as he pulled away from Yusuke. Yusuke was reluctant but he let Akira get away all the same.

Akira turned around and straddled Yusuke with a laugh. “From the feel of things.” He whispered in Yusuke’s ear. “I don’t think you’re opposed to the idea Yusuke.” His boyfriend was hard in the bath. Akira couldn’t wait to put the spray to use. Even if he ended up with a hoarse throat for a few days. If he did, it would be so worth it.

 


End file.
